The Writer (2015)
The Writer (or, better known by it's alternate title 'Who Knew') is a 2015 is a short dramatic story, split into 3 parts written by user mnm656. The story focuses on an unnamed character, his long time friend, Cameron, and the end results of his death. Though the first part had a load of views, the other ones didn't serve as well. The writer, mnm656, had plans to make a sequel, but has since gone silent on the idea. The description was also changed, acknowledging the poor quality of the writing, following an additional section, in which the author describes plausible reasons for the overall quality, and how the main influence did seep into the final. Plot Part One: Who Knew When the unnamed main character's best friend throughout elementary to the end of middle school (named Cameron) is found dead on his kitchen floor, the unnamed main character decides to write a story dedicated to him. Feeling that he's doing almost the exact same thing he did 26 years ago, the main character hits his head against the desk he's currently working at. Having a flashback from 26 years ago, the unnamed main character finds himself trying to write something about his friend Cameron (who's in hospital due to a compound fracture), but has a hard time trying to decide what to write. Calling his friend in the hospital in hopes that his friend is well enough to pick up the phone, the nurse picks up the phone instead and forgets to tell Cameron what the unnamed main character said. Having several flashbacks afterwards about their friendship, including having to watch Cameron eat their funniest (and crudest) story with his mom standing next to him, and crying when it's announced (during the 8th grade graduation) that the two won't be going to the same high school. Part Two: High School Though separated due to the unnamed main character not being able to attend Cameron's high school, Cameron and the main character stay in touch and chat whenever it's possible, though it's noted that most of their conversations begin with Cameron revealing another publisher refusing to accept one of his books. However, Cameron soon finds himself with a girlfriend and chats with the unnamed main character less than he used to. Feeling that somethings wrong some time later, the unnamed main character visits Cameron, who is at the front gate crying over the loss of his girlfriend, who was shot and killed in a recent attack the school went through. Talking for as long as they need to, Cameron reveals that he's quit writing for good and is now like the unnamed main character: clueless about what he wants to be in the future. Before leaving, Cameron tells the unnamed main character never to forget about him, even if they never see each other ever again. Part Three: Some kind of history Waking up from his flashbacks, the unnamed main character continues writing until he has a good enough book to turn into one of the publishers who rejected one of Cameron's books'. Though the editor enjoys it, he requests 50 pages of it be cut. Instead, he gives it to Cameron's family. On one last note, it's noted that the case for Cameron's death has been closed and the judges believe that Cameron might have just killed himself, which Cameron's family disagrees with. Name Change Some time in March of 2015, the title of the writer was changed to "Who Knew". It was noted by the author that this change was made because he/she found another story on Wattpad titled "the writer", and (according to him/her because of a change in the description), he/she did not want to "piss off" the author of that story. Sequel On April 1 of 2015, instead of joking, mnm656 noted that a "sequel is in the works" (via the description) titled Rather Be, and will be much longer than the previous title. All that is known about the plot at this time is that it won't be featuring any of the characters from the previous entree, but will feature different characters and is set to take place in the same universe. However, later in April, mnm656 posted a status on his own page saying that Rather Be might not be worked on for some time. It was confirmed via an extra part in which the author (mnm656) acknowledges that fact that not everybody will love his story, he also acknowledges the fact that he/she's written all the articles relating to his works on wattpad thus far, and that if he/she doesn't put enough effort into ambitious ideas that they will all fall flat. Furthering the extra part, mnm656 announced that Rather be "won't be worked on for some time" due to time constraints. If you needed any more proof that Rather Be is on delay, mnm656 posted short part to the rather be page, where he/she noted that the release date as of now is TBD. Since then, no new word of this sequel has been spoken of, and, though they have had minimal activity as of November 28, 2016, no word about the sequel has been stated yet. It is believed that he stopped working on any type of sequel. Description change It is unknown as to when it was updated, by somewhere around 2015, the description was changed to have an additional paragraph, noting the author's self awareness for the low quality of the story, as it was written entirely in one day. This block of text reads: "Written all in one day by me, I guess you can call this my "debut" story. Yes, I know it's not grade-A excellent, but nevertheless, this is the story I wrote as I joined this... place. Enjoy the cringe-worthy writing and cardboard characters, or... don't." -mnm656 Final notes On October 8th, 2015, mnm656 added a new part to 'Who Knew'. This new part acknowledges the poor quality, noting, again, that it was written and rushed in one day. He also notes that the similarities to 1986 film ''Stand By Me ''were intentional, as it heavily influenced it. Category:Wattpad Wiki Category:Wattpad Stories